


The Marvelous War

by Trippthewritinguy



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Inspired by The Hunger Games, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), orginal character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippthewritinguy/pseuds/Trippthewritinguy
Summary: Scott Rogers was a simply seventeen year old boy with the one catch of being one of Captain America’s sons. Now he would find himself stuck in a fight for his life





	The Marvelous War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Been sitting on this idea for awhile and I mainly got the inspiration from someone who wrote a book crossing marvel and the hunger games over on wattpad so credit to them and if this seems familiar that’s why. Also I only own OC’s none of the marvel characters. First chapter is kinda short just so it can explain the world the story is set in

   Six years ago they invaded earth. Thanos, Loki, Red Skull, Magneto and along with some help from Victor Doom not even Earths mightiest hero's stood a chance. They fought valiantly but in the end it wasn't enough and the villains took over the world all except Wakanda which was spared because T'challa made a deal to protect his people, the exact details of said deal remain unknown but whatever it was kept Wakanda safe. Thanos was the leader of the group, watching over everything from above the planet, the other villains each watching over their own sector of the planet. The villains tho decided on a much more devious plan at the end of the war, instead of killing the earths heroes they kept them alive to use for their own entertainment. The so called 'council' decided on on something Loki had suggested. The Asgardian has spent a fair amount of time on earth and was rather knowledgeable about about it, having gained a idea from a movie he had seen. He called it 'The Marvelous War'. Each year eight heroes and sixteen civilians would be chosen and thrown into an arena in teams of three. Two civilians and one hero would be put together to fight to the death against one another. Through the first five games no civilian had ever made it past day four. The first games saw Captain America won by last killing Bobby Drake who was better known as IceMan by throwing his signature shield and decapitating the young mutant. The second games were won by The Hulk who tore through his competition with ease, none of the other hero's standing a chance against him. Tony stark also known as Ironman won the third years games and was followed by Wolverine the following year. The latest winner was Thor who last killed Doctor Strange in what many called a 'epic' battle.

    The council also constructed a large military force in every town across the world, some of the officers were human, others were aliens but nonetheless they all worked for the council and had privileges that most did not. Many struggled to get by while others lived comfortably in New York City which had been reconstructed into a place for the elite, they had the best food and clothing, the cleanest water. It was a place of myth for many as the only people who ever went there were either going to be thrown in prison or to most certainly die in the arena for the people's entertainment. Three other major cities were set up across the world for each of the council members Besides Thanos. Loki watched over New York, Red Skull looked over London, Magneto looked over Tokyo and Dr. Doom was in charge of Moscow. Those four cities were home to the richest and most fortunate people in the world. Each of the four answered to Thanos in the end, he was the strongest and had the Infinity Gauntlet at his disposal if it was needed. Thanos made the final choice when it came to what would be left as far as entertainment and such for the human race. Loki managed to convince him to allow the people to keep multiple forms of communication and media, most likely had to do with Loki enjoying those things as well. The hero's were forced to sit by, fighting would only result in the death of themself and their loved ones.


End file.
